


Look Forward

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dating, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Arrangements, for better or for worse. Sicheng doesn't know which one he wants more.





	Look Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GRAEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Nita~ I don't have lots of time to be online because uni but I tried to make this as soon as I could so I can show you how much I miss you TT It's not the best and I hope you like it TT

Ever since Sicheng was young, his parents have told him that he couldn’t just give away his heart.

It’s a silly thing to tell a seven-year-old who cared about learning how to dance and buckets of candy the ladies from his mom’s workplace showered him with, laughing heartily when his father spoke about how he shouldn’t try to grow up too quickly. He’d ignore how his mother would talk about merging companies, arrangements to ensure a long-running business and how he would be the one to control the fate of their family’s future. Sicheng nodded then because he was impatient to sink his teeth into his jolly ranchers.

When he was thirteen, he fell for an older boy in his school.

All his parents’ warnings flew out of his head, head over heels for Qian Kun who he met through the Language program that helped Chinese students enforce themselves into the country. He’d been starry-eyed and shy when he moved countries per his parents’ request to expand their territory. It did mean he had to halt his dancing career, disappointed that despite how his parents were happy for him topping the top dance academy in China, they didn’t see it helpful to make him continue it.

Sicheng still went to Korea, living in his own apartment while he secretly took up a part-time job for a flower shop so he could practice his social skills. The university was close to his workplace so it was a win-win situation, chuckling when that word became his nickname courtesy of his boss Yuta.

Sicheng’s crush on Kun was platonic at first, finding comfort in how they were in the same situation being foreigners and speaking Mandarin frequently so that they wouldn’t be so homesick. He knew the elder had an inkling of his feelings, the light brushes and sarcastic flirting that didn’t get through Sicheng’s head and he’d always feel fondness drown his senses when Kun smiled at him.

They went out for a month and those days still the brightest in Sicheng’s memory because of how in love he thought he was. It’s whimsical to remember the heat of his cheeks when Kun held his hand, the weight of lips against his cheek as he’s bid goodnight and the joking way Kun would wrap his arms around Sicheng’s waist to haul him when he was being petty. Sicheng’s head was swimming with joy, his lips hurting because he smiled too much and the laughter that Kun always pulled out from him from the stupidest thing. His heart was full with things he’s too embarrassed to say and he’d just hold on to Kun to try and convey half of them.

It was wonderful.

Until Sicheng suddenly found that he couldn’t always spend time with Kun, his job now added hours because Yuta had a fight against the other employee who kept harassing the customers and stealing money from the cash box. He had been so stressed because he didn’t want to hire at such a short notice and admittedly had trust issues that was a tad melodramatic but Yuta’s frazzled state made him pity him. Sicheng offered to work the other shift and his dates with Kun shortened to a point that they only communicated by dropping messages when they were free instead of replying right after they sent their messages. Kun didn’t seem to be bothered, still checking on him every chance he got and Sicheng would sigh at how patient he was. However, as the days went by and his studies started piling up along with his work load, they started to drift apart.

He didn’t realize how much they had drifted apart until Kun called him in the middle of the night, speaking into the phone with such a soothing voice that Sicheng forgot how he sounded like. They couldn’t see each other either because their schedules made it difficult to come across each other and Sicheng couldn’t just drop his work, Kun not calling him either to meet up as the days passed because Sicheng would say he was too busy.

Kun’s voice was like a balm to his heart when the pain came when he said “I think we should stay friends.”

He expected the anger that came with it, the desperation to fix things and make it work somehow. Sicheng wanted to feel the bone-crushing hurt knowing that Kun was breaking up with him but there’s just emptiness that comes, his throat tight like there’s something clogging it that it hurts when he swallows. Sicheng doesn’t understand why but he sighs deeply like there’s something heavy taken off his shoulders and whispers “Okay.”

They stayed friends, of course they did. Sicheng still feels the warmth and the security that came with Kun’s presence that he often wondered if it was necessary to date him at all.

 It wasn’t the day he turned twenty, pinning the ribbon around a vase of camellias and roses for a client when he received a message from his dad about meeting someone in a fancy restaurant. At first, he was a little miffed that he was going to meet one of those rich old men who liked to strike up deals with their company with the intent to usually start scams. He remembered when his dad almost closed a deal with a drug dealer wanting to expand his reach into the Chinese market through the company’s sponsors. They had managed to skirt around the deal because of another company interfering and there has been a long partnership between the Seo Corporations since then. They were based in America but because they’ve been giving exports on Korean business, they’ve established a branch there that has been going pretty well.

Sicheng sighed when he told Yuta about it, saying he needed a little time off for some personal business.

“Oh, thank god,” the Japanese male exclaimed jokingly nudging Sicheng by the side with a smirk “I thought you’d never stop working because I would have forced you to take some time off.”

“You do know if I left you here, you’ll burn this place down.” He retorted, hanging his apron on the hook as he ruffled his hair to get rid of the sawdust that fell on his head when he carried the sack of it inside the storage room.

Yuta doesn’t take any offense, laughing like the fox he was as he pushed Sicheng out the door “Have fun!”

Perhaps Sicheng should have thought more about the deal, thought more about whether he should have showed up and really, really wondered how he was facing the person.

If there was one thing that Sicheng remembered when he first saw Seo Youngho, he would say it was how his heart almost wanted to jump out his chest.

It could have been out of nervousness, from the fear that this was some elaborate joke his father set up when he found a young man sitting playing with his phone when he checked inside the restaurant. He’s out of place because he didn’t change out his red flannel button-down and jeans with sneakers he usually wore for school, thinking that they wouldn’t mind if it was just for something quick. He did ignore the pointed look the server gave him when he passed by him, searching for the table where the reservation was and seated himself, reaching his hand out.

“Good afternoon. I’m here in behalf of-“he stopped mid-sentence when the older boy looked up through his lashes, hair over his eyes moving slightly when he blinked and there is a full seizure inside his chest that made him choke. He gulped, breathing uneven but kept his hand out as the man chuckled softly.

“I hope you don’t mind that I already know that,” he replied kindly as he grasped Sicheng’s hand to shake, the touch making the latter’s cheeks overheat he had to discreetly pull it back “Your father was nice enough to brief me about what was going on but I don’t think he told you.”

Sicheng waved his hands nervously, feeling like a kid when the elder’s gaze stayed on him “I’m afraid he didn’t tell me what this meeting was for. He did say it was urgent.” He’s patting himself on the back mentally for not breaking his voice.

“I’m Seo Youngho.” He introduced himself and Sicheng can almost connect the pieces. He’s only met the Seo family once when he was ten attending his father’s party for the aversion of the commotion the bad deal could have caused and they threw a party in the Seo family’s honor. It was a grand affair, too blue collar that Sicheng was fumbling with his tie that his sister didn’t bother to fix because she was whisked away by her friends and left him to his own devices. Tall for his age and a little toothpick, he kept close to the walls to make sure no one would knock him over because they feigned blindness. He recalled being fidgety as he wrung the ugly paisley tie when it was taken from his hand, wrapped around his collar and with expert hands, pulled into the proper knot that it was snug against his throat.

Sicheng looked up to the only son of the Seo family, taller than him with straight black hair over his eyes that he wanted to laugh at him until he recalled his own hair was cut close to his scalp and shut his mouth.

He’s biting down his laughter, patting Sicheng on the head and left just as quick as he came. It was a weird action but then they announced the buffet was now open and Sicheng didn’t hesitate to get some sweet and sour chicken. He’s pushed the interaction to the back of his mind until he once again faced him, mouth filled with said chicken and smears of orange sauce dribbling on his chin hiding in the library. Sicheng loved to hide in between the toppled bookshelves so no one could scold him for having more food than his diet asked. The Seo boy raised a brow at him at his state and didn’t hesitate to pull his handkerchief from his breast pocket to offer to him.

“Wipe.” He said in English and Sicheng stared at him dumbfounded. When it was obvious he was still not responding, the elder proceeded to kneel in front of him and swiped the cloth over Sicheng’s lips. He blushed terribly, embarrassed at being treated like a toddler and when the other boy was satisfied, he patted a spot on the corner of his lip one last time before pushing the handkerchief to his hand. Sicheng doesn’t know how to react until he saw how the elder put a finger on his lips and offered his other hand filled with candies that Sicheng had been eyeing before.

It was the first and last time he saw the Seo’s heir.

Until now and Sicheng doesn’t understand how this…handsome gentleman was that awkward boy from before. He grew into his height, slim and broad-shouldered that filled the suit nicely with a red tie looped around his neck. There’s a necklace tucked under the collar of his shirt and when he carded his fingers through his brown hair, Sicheng felt the butterflies running amok in his stomach.

He’s seen pretty boys. Lee Taeyong who was in his Art class looked so unrealistically handsome that he once cupped his face in his hands to make sure he was alive and of this world, ignoring how Taeyong’s face was so red that he looked like a lobster. Granted, it was a miracle he didn’t get sued for harassment but it could be because Taeyong always entertained Sicheng’s whims because he thought he didn’t know better. But Seo Youngho was another kind of handsome, the kind that fashion pawed their hands over and there’s a strange charisma to him when he smiled, just a quirk of one corner of his lips that Sicheng averted his eyes.

“Dong Sicheng.” He said, tilting his head to ensure that he had the younger’s attention. He’s clasping his hands together and resting it on the table, open and friendly that it didn’t strike Sicheng there might be something bad that might happen.

“Youngho-hyung?” he replied, testing the name in his lips and hoping he said it correctly. He’s wondering what kind of business he had with his father. He looked two years older than Sicheng so it could be that he’s already inherited his family’s business and maybe it was good to mingle with their business partner’s children? It wasn’t unheard of, after all.

“I know it may seem so sudden. When my dad asked me to come to Korea immediately, I expected the worst. I mean, think about being in Chicago just managing things and you get an emergency call, you’d panic too.” He chuckled, shoulders shaking at whatever funny thought he was thinking about and Sicheng couldn’t stop his laughter too.

“I honestly don’t know what I’m doing here either.” He confessed easily, taking the cup of water to drink because he really should learn to keep his mouth shut when he’s nervous. This could be some deal and he might just fuck this up. The cold liquid didn’t help him cool down when he noticed the stare on him. Inquiring, calculating and it doesn’t sit well with those stupidly dark eyes that Sicheng hates himself for coming here instead of not treating it like he sometimes did to classes he hated: ditching it faster than the wind.

Youngho nodded slowly, arranging his thoughts as he too drank some water before sighed. He turned serious, his moist lips distracting Sicheng for a split moment from the words that came tumbling out.

“We’re engaged.”

Sicheng blinked then blinked some more before he jerked his head to the side with an amused look on his face. He scrunched his face, mouth moving in different shapes as he made sense of what he said before he settled with “What the hell?”

Youngho didn’t seem insulted and continued talking “My father said that you’re going to be twenty soon and I’m already to that age that I can inherit the company with no worries. Apparently, ten years ago during the party in my family’s honor, they got so drunk they decided to sign some papers that would make a settlement where their companies could merge when the heirs could get married regardless of gender. They thought it was better to not tell you because you were younger but they signed the papers and made it a legal document that can’t be tampered or destroyed. I didn’t know this until two years ago, when I turned twenty and I assure you, I wasn’t compliant.”

“What-“he gulped, still reeling from the revelation “What made you come here now?”

Youngho looked to the side, staring at the window before he returned his gaze to Sicheng again and there’s that emotion fluttering underneath the surface he can’t decipher “A hunch.”

Sicheng frankly almost coughed up his water and Youngho merely smiled at him.

They settled with starting dates, getting to know each other because Sicheng wants to be friendly with him at least. His father was unfair for not warning him about this shotgun engagement he didn’t want to have a part of after what happened with Kun. He’s not ready to think about marriage and settling down when he’s too busy making his own life here. Still, Youngho understood when he said he wanted to know about him. He didn’t seem to be angry or thought it was useless because their marriage was arranged and there was no love to get from it.

His words when they parted for that day were “I don’t think it would a useless marriage.”

Sicheng doesn’t know why he believes him.

Their first dates were awkward. They barely had anything in common. Sicheng wanted to stay indoors watching some animations he borrowed from Yuta, eating ramyun because it was easier to prepare and study until he passed out. Youngho already earned his degree in business, working in the Chicago branch as a manager because he wanted to work his way through to see how his employees were and often took care of his body with proper nutrients and meals. They had a disaster with curry that was too spicy for Sicheng, his lips burning for a week because Youngho thought it was fun to try the highest spice level. He made it up by buying him ice cream but because Sicheng loved overindulging in it, he came down with a cold afterwards. The next dates to the zoo where Sicheng accidentally got his coat pulled by the monkeys and almost had to wrestle Youngho away from the chimpanzee that was pulling his hair.

But when the dates increased, they learned more about each other that made it easier to pick places. Sicheng loved a quaint little café where they served ice cream-infused drinks that were perfect for his sweet tooth, the quiet atmosphere calming and private that Youngho could nap after having a particularly long night.  

The barista, Jungwoo, smiled at the two of them in the corner as he served their drinks: vanilla bean latte topped with ice cream for Sicheng and a new cherry cola drink for Youngho who had his head on his folded arms on the table to cushion it. He was napping, his newly dyed black hair slicked back that showed the undercut and his shiny silver earrings that Sicheng once traced out of curiosity.

When he held the tray in his arm, Jungwoo leaned down to Sicheng to whisper “Kun’s been joking you got a new sugar daddy. We keep asking him how he felt and he said he wanted you to share the money.”

Sicheng pushed him back playfully, hoping they weren’t heard as he cupped a hand over his mouth to make sure “Shut up and tell Kun he better hide before I hide his dead body.” He’s never bothered making it open he was from a rich background, comfortable with working and studying like every student out there because it’s fun.

Jungwoo stuck out his tongue, not bothering to respond because Yukhei just came out the backroom and he excitedly rushed to greet him with a kiss. They giggled amongst each other, turning to Sicheng’s direction to probably mock him and he was staring at them so hard, he didn’t notice Youngho sipping his drink.

“They’re cute.” He said against the straw, startling Sicheng as he whipped his head back on him and nodded. Youngho continued sipping his drink, humming a little that Sicheng zoomed on how his Adam’s apple bobbed with every gulp.

“They’ve just got together. It just took locking them in the flower inventory to come with flower crowns round their heads and kissing.”

Youngho nodded, staring at Sicheng when he noticed the boy avoiding his gaze again. He leaned closer, propping his elbows to help him balance as he sipped his drink until he got Sicheng to look up. There’s an endearing quality to him, child-like and delicate but also masculine and compact, broad-shoulders to a slim figure. His face is angled but also soft in the cheeks that it accentuated with his plump lips, pretty round eyes he liked staring into the rare times he could meet them. Then there’s the cute little pointed ear that he wished to pull.

Sicheng finally looked at him and he slowly released the straw between his lips. He made sure their gaze were aligned before he winked, the chirped squeal as the younger hid his face satisfying as he took another drink.

“You’re cuter.”

It was an incident that always made Sicheng’s heart race when he remembered it.

If Youngho managed to experience Sicheng’s favorite place, it was fair that Sicheng experienced his. He expected fancy restaurants, skyscraper rooftops and even bungee jumping because he just thought Youngho was into those things but instead, he found himself led to an empty concert hall. It confused him at first on why they were there after hours, Youngho hauling himself up the stage instead of using the stair like a normal person. He made Sicheng raise his arms to raise him by wrapping his arms around his chest to help him up, only making the boy hug him to stop falling off.

They parted when Youngho stalked over the piano, opening up the lid to reveal the ivory keys. He smiled at Sicheng and gestured him closer, sitting down on the bench and cracking his knuckles. “Wipe that disappointed look on your face, Sicheng. My past times are boring, I get it.”

Sicheng sat beside him, scrunching his face in the process “I expected you wanted something that you can fill the gap of emptiness in your life.”

“I’m going to have you so why bother?” he replied without shame pressing down some keys to make a nice little tune as Sicheng covered his face with his hands. It didn’t deter Youngho from slinging one arm over his shoulder to pull him closer and when he realized he needed both hands to play, retracted it “You said you wanted to play the piano, right? I’m here to be your free tutor.”

“No catch?”

“I’m sure I can make something up along the way. You have nice, long fingers so it would be perfect for playing,” Youngho said smugly before he wiggled in his seat and rolled his shoulders to get ready “I’ll play a little so pay attention.”

Sicheng nodded. However, when Youngho continued his piece, Sicheng got distracted with the fluidity of how his fingers danced over the keys. The elegance of how steady he pressed down to not break the rhythm of the song, the concentrated furrow of his brow as he got lost in the music to the purse of his lips that made Sicheng’s head spin at the thought of kissing them.

There’s no going around the idea he was falling for him, different from the way he felt for Kun back when he thought he knew what love was. It’s not just about the way they’re navigating this strange arrangement, this odd little negotiated dates they made that blurs that they were basically forced into an arranged marriage and turned into them just dating. Sicheng can’t understand why he’s drawn to him, his heart catching to his throat when they’re together and feeling so scared when he thinks of four-letter words that can explain his feelings much better.

He doesn’t realize until there’s a hand raising his chin, Youngho’s confusion evident as he used a finger to wipe a tear that rolled down his cheek. He sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief and used it to wipe the tears that flowed when Sicheng blinked. It stuck to his eyelashes but he’s so scared it’s all just because of some bullshit contract why they’re doing this that the feeling of cotton against his skin is making him itch.

“You know, “Youngho whispered, continuing to wipe his tears until all that’s left was the younger’s puffy cheeks and swollen eyes “I didn’t find you interesting at first. You just seemed normal to me with how you didn’t care about our meeting. I was raised to strict rules, guidelines and stupid etiquette I can’t brush off. I was so pissed when you were late for thirty minutes I was going to go off on you.”

Sicheng doesn’t breathe. He almost thought he’s lost the ability to but he doesn’t manage to say anything as Youngho chose to speak again, softer that his heart clenches like someone ripped into his ribcage and squeezed it with their bare hands “But then you smiled, stuttered and I realized. You’re not exactly what I thought, spoiled and privileged, the works. You’re too simple-minded and naïve that I just-“

“I wanted to give you a chance.”

Sicheng clutched his wrist, licking his chapped lips and trying to find some remedy to his cotton mouth from the information handed to him. He’s shaking a little too from the nervousness but he wanted to ask so badly “Did it work?”

Youngho’s smile is sweet when he leaned over to whisper right on his lips “Yes.”

He expects him to kiss him, right there with only the silence of the concert hall and the pouring rain he can only hear now. But he doesn’t get it and instead, there’s a light pressure on his cheek before he heard Youngho whisper something that makes him hide his face on the crook of his neck. He recalled what his mother once said about not wanting him to just give his heart away as if she knew that they were going to have him through this arrangement. As if she knew that he would fall in love with Youngho that they'd end up together. He doesn't know if it's better or worse.

“Have something to look forward to when we get married.”


End file.
